Academy Chronicles: Rise & Fall of Gamindustri
by Failinhearts
Summary: Are you a believer in the multiverse theory? Worlds beyond our understanding, stretching into infinite possibilities. Normally, one could never hope to travel between the different worlds but those doors have been opened and with it, spills the spreading of despair. (Spin-Off to the roleplay SSMB Heroes Academy and acts as prequel to an episode) Written by SSMB Member: DanJ86


**Welcome to another SSMB Heroes Academy Spinoff. **

**The following series begins sometime after the events of Episode 52, of the currently-ongoing **_**SSMB Heroes Academy: Resurgence**_** PM Roleplay. These events are in fact a prequal to the events of Episode 54: INTO THE NEP-VERSE. As such, some characters and events from the RP that have yet to be adapted into a publicly-readable form, may be referenced publicly for the first time here. With the majority of the story taking place in Gamindustri, spoiled RP events are very unlikely. Read with no fear.**

New factions form and war spreads. They are those that seek power, those that seek peace, those that bring ruin and those that will fight to protect their own way of life. In a desperate attempt to purge the spreading despair that has been infecting the multiverse, the **Future Foundation** have brought many heroes together to fight for the sake of justice.

But the Future Foundation was not always involved in this conflict. It started with **The Disciples **of the Golden Skylands and the **Metarex **of the Outlands. Disciples exist to protect the Writers, while the Metarex are trying to break into the Fourth Wall and kill all the Writers who write their fates. Time moves differently in each universe, it was impossible to tell how long this conflict had been going. Eventually, the Future Foundation decided to found an **Academy** for the training of new heroes known as the**Skylanders.** A freelance unit of heroes from multiple universes that once inhabited a **Hub.**

A being known as the **Lord of Games** made a dangerous move for the sake of creating entertainment. To revive one called **Tsumugi Shirogane, **a loose cannon that he could not control. She destroyed the hub and forced the Skylanders to move to a place called **Club Penguin. **Even so, the Lord of Games remained fascinated by this group of heroes and uses his unimaginable power to force his ideas onto the Skylanders. It was becoming dangerous to be a part of this unit of heroes.

So a new unit based on military might was created and they currently reside in a large warehouse, somewhere in **Ninjago City. **Inside, a large spaceship remains motionless. It's size was immense and many personal wearing black suits are running around frantically, appearing to prepare the ship for something important. A note worthy figure was walking up the stairs that lead into the large vessel. A man with a confident smile, wearing a blue space suit but without the helmet.

This man was assigned as the leader of this new unit. **The 37th Defender of Earth, Captain Gordon.** Entering the ship, the captain steps into what appears to be the bridge, it already contained other members of his unit working at various consoles in silent concentration.

"How are the preparations progressing, Jennifer?" The captain says in a proud, booming and overbearing voice. He was addressing his loyal sidekick and the main brains of the unit, she was a stunningly beautiful, blond haired woman who, despite her appearance, was not only a genius, but also an expert at Kung-Fu.

"All systems are green, Captain. However, the dimensional transporter is still experimental and will require significant charge time before we can move to an alternate dimension."

"BEEP BLOOP BLIP. SYSTEMS IDENTIFY SIGNIFICANT ENERGY READINGS. SCANNING FOR SIGNITURE ID. ID CONFIRMED TO BE THE RECON UNIT."

That voice belonged to **Thursday,** an all purpose robot that **Jennifer** built when she was only 5 years old. He assists in maintaining the machinery and is always by Jennifer's side.

Just as Thursday had said, a sudden poof of smoke erupts within the bridge of the ship. Jennifer calmly watched with a smile while Gordon was visibly shocked.

"**Yukimaru,** of the reconnaissance unit reporting in, zam."

She was clad in traditional Japanese garb and her stance was one of a ninja. Her pointed ears indicated her demon heritage. Originally from **Snow Melody**, her home was destroyed by **Overlord Zenon**.

"Gaah! Must you always enter that way, Yukimaru?"

"Yes, hon. The Captain's not as young as he used to be. Hmhmhm." ❤️

"J-Jennifer?"

Despite the friendly banter between Jennifer and Gordon, Yukimaru seemed wracked with guilt over scaring their captain with her entrance.

"I have dishonoured my superior! For a ninja, that is punishable by death! My Masters honour must be restored!" The petite ninja girl with long dark hair, then brandishes a small dagger and holds it up with both hands with the blade pointing down.

"For my Master, I commit Seppuku!" Before she could move any further, Captain Gordon had grabbed her dagger and removed it from her small hands.

"Stop doing that, too! We need your talents to defend the weak. A hero cannot fight for justice after death."

"What's that you say, Gordon?" A brand new voice speaks out to Captain Gordon, the owner stepping into the ship and joining the others.

He was in fact, a **Prinny. **Yet a Prinny is usually blue with round eyes, this Prinny was green with angry eyes. Considered as Gordon's rival, he sacrificed his life to save Jennifer, despite also being responsible for her capture. His sins brought him back as a Prinny. He doesn't say **"dood"** at the end of his sentences.

"**Kurtis! **I'm glad you decided to join us on this mission, old friend." Captain Gordon said, as if he was talking to somebody he had known for years.

"Yes, well. Let's skip the pleasantries and allow the girl to speak." Kurtis replied, getting right to the point.

"Thank you, zam." Yukimaru bows politely towards Kurtis who doesn't react to this. "The enemy is making final preparations for her invasion, I fear time is short, zam."

"What!" The calm of the room ended when the booming voice of a woman entered the room.

"Eh? Oh, **Nippon Ichi?** When did you arrive?" Inquired Captain Gordon, not noticing how on edge the girl that just entered was. Nippon Ichi, also known as **Nisa**, was originally from **Gamindustri**, the primary location of this story. She has a strong sense of justice but that didn't help with a writers dispute that resulted in Nisa being exiled from Gamindustri through no fault of her own.

"Never mind that. The Heroine of Justice does not sit by while innocents are suffering!"

"We appreciate that." Jennifer replied in a calm and mature voice. "But to transport a vessel of this size through a dimensional doorway will require significant time to prepare."

"I fear our enemy has moved faster than we anticipated." Captain Gordon adds in a sombre tone.

"Say, Cap?" Kurtis interrupts the Captain's lamenting. "Hmm?"

"The blue haired girl has left already..." Kurtis said in a deadpan way while pointing to the door.

"What?" Captain Gordon runs to the exit and stops by the top of the stairs leading into the ship. Nippon Ichi was already at the bottom of the stairs and walking away.

"Nisa, where do you think you're going?" The Captain yells down to Nippon Ichi, who stops and looks back over to him.

"My justice will not stand and wait for anyone. If it means going into battle alone, then I am prepared to do so." With that, she sets back off again and doesn't look back.

"Nisa? Nisa!?" Despite the Captains calls, they land on deaf ears. Frustrated by this, he rushes back into the ship. Jennifer was now typing furiously on a console, Yukimaru hadn't moved from the spot she stood and Kurtis was sitting in the "Captain's Chair."

"That reckless girl! Jennifer, can you give me an estimate on when all preparations are completed?"

"Already working on it, Captain." Jennifer says professionally.

"BEEP BOOP BLIP. DIMENSIONAL BRECHERS AT 98% CHARGE."

"And all systems are running at optimal efficiency, we're still waiting for **Pirohiko Ichimonji**, **Revya** and **Danette** to arrive, that's all."

*gasp* "I'm...I'm here, so-sorry I'm late." As if it was planned, a boy with spikey brown hair and a flamboyant outfit, stumbles into the ship. This was Pirohiko Ichimonji, also known as the **Unlosing Ranger**, he once faced off in a duel against **Darkdeath Evilman** but was late, ran into traffic and died in a hit and run. Despite that, he returned beyond the grave to train a bystander in defeating Darkdeath Evilman in his place.

"Slept in again, huh Piro?" Kurtis asks the new arrival while still lounging in the Captain's Chair.

*gasp* "...Alarm clock...br-broken..." *pant* He replied while bent over, recovering his breath.

Captain Cordon was the next to speak, clearly restless, he paces back and forth.

"Thursday! Call Revya and Danette, I'm sure they're together. Tell them we're almost ready and to meet us at Ninjago Harbour." Revya and Danette are childhood friends and responsible for saving the continent of **Prodestro** with the power of the **Onyx Blade** and the demon sealed within, the Death God, **Gig**.

"BOOP BLIP. AFFIMATIVE." Thursday moves over to a different console and presses some buttons, activating a communication function.

*CRZT* The sound wasn't coming through very clearly. It was possible their is some interference.

"BEEP BOOP BLIP! COME IN AGENTS REVYA AND DANETTE! PROJECT GARGANTUA IS AT 98% COMPLETION. SUGGESTION TO RANDEVOUS AT NINJAGO HARBOUR."

The voices on the other end could barely be understood.

_*CRZT* "-it's almost time, right? We're going to fin-" *CRZT*_

"Hmm, we seem to have lost them, Captain." Jennifer says with some concern.

"They did say they were going to Borg Tower, perhaps they were close to some sensitive equipment. I'm sure it's nothing serious. Let's do a stock check while we wait. I hope that girl doesn't get into too much trouble..."

"H-Hey, wait! Don't end the scene, I haven't made my entrance yet." A young woman with short black hair and wearing a long black coat dashes into the bridge from a room in the back.

**"Asagi!?" **Captain Gordon practically shrieks again. "W-When did you get here?" He asks, still in shock. Asagi Asagiri is a demon and bounty hunter and rumoured to have been cursed by **Overlord Zetta.**

The details of the curse are never clear, but reports have suggested Asagi has infiltrated other worlds and attempted to steal the role of Protagonist, yet her voice and personality are always inconsistent.

"She's been here since this morning doing all the equipment checks, Captain." Jennifer replies without turning to face Gordon.

"You could've told me!?" The Captain replied.

"You never asked."

"Ahem." Asagi interrupts before an argument can begin. "What have I missed, here?"

"BEEP BOOP BLIP. THE WHOLE PROLOGUE."


End file.
